


Earthling Valentines

by aielle



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aielle/pseuds/aielle
Summary: In order to bring happiness to his earthling friends, Ryo participates in the important tradition of giving chocolates on Valentines day.A series of ficlets.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Premium Dark Chocolate

"Kenken? What are you doing?" Ryo asked. Their leader was going through a pile of chocolates and segregating them into five different piles in the living room.

"Ah, Ryo. I'm just sorting out the chocolates that came in the mail today." Kenta pointed to one of the piles. "That's all yours, by the way."

"Waah~! So many? I'm glad." Ryo moved closer. "Looks like Kenken also got lots of chocolates this year." He paused. "Ne, Kenken? Hold out your hand."

"Mmm?" Kenta held out his hand.

Ryo placed a small red box in his hand. "There. More chocolates for you~!"

Kenta looked at the box in his hand then looked at Ryo then back at the box, the corners of his lips turning up in a faint smile. "Thank you, Ryo. You never forget about this huh." 

"It's a very important earthling custom, isn't it? I must do my best to bring happiness after all." Ryo said earnestly. "Go on, open it."

Kenta undid the red satin ribbon and lifted the lid. The rich scent of chocolate wafted through the air. "Premium dark chocolate..."

"Because it pairs well with Kenken's favorite wines." Ryo was very pleased with himself.

Kenta closed the box and looked up at their bassist, his expression gentle. "Thank you very much, Ryo."

"Happy Valentines, Kenken!"


	2. Organic Sugarfree Chocolate

Miyuki had just returned from his date and was on his way to his room when he ran into Ryo in the hallway.

"Ah, tadaima, Miyuki-kun."

"Okairi, Ryo-chin." He greeted. Then he stood in front of his door and was about to unlock it when Ryo casually approached.

"Ne, Miyuki-kun."

"Mmm?" He turned to look at their bassist.

"Here! Valentines chocolate for Miyuki-kun!" Ryo said cheerfully as he handed a small red box to their drummer.

Not missing a beat, Miyuki's face broke into a grin. "Why, thank you Ryo-chin."

He winked then proceeded to open the box. He was surprised at the contents. "Ryo-chin, this is..."

"Yup! 100% organic sugarfree chocolate. Since Miyuki-kun is health-conscious, it fits you perfectly." Ryo said proudly. "Does it make you happy then?"

Of all the chocolates, it seems this was the most thoughtful one Miyuki received. How ironic it had to be from his bandmate. It made him chuckle. "Yeah, I'm definitely happy. I'll make sure to give you a nice return gift on White Day."

"Un! I'm glad." Ryo smiled.


	3. Milk Chocolate

After a few hours of practicing in his room, Reon decided he needed a break and a fresh bottle of water. As he made his way to the kitchen, he heard someone call out his name.

"Ne, Reon~!"

"Eh? Ryo-san?" He turned around to face him.

Ryo placed a small red box in Reon's hands. "Chocolates for you!"

Reon blinked a few times, not quite understanding the situation. Then realization dawned and a blush began to creep up on his face. "This is... Valentines chocolate? For me?"

"Mhmm! And I made sure it's all milk chocolate since you don't like dark chocolate."

"..."

Ryo looked at Reon with a slightly worried look. "Reon? Did I get it wrong?"

The rhythm guitarist opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before finally finding his voice again. "Ah, no. That ain't it. It's just that..." He hesitated, then continued muttering "...It's just kinda embarrassing to get chocolates, that's all."

When he saw that Ryo still looked troubled, he hurriedly added "But that doesn't mean I don't appreciate it. So uh... thank you, Ryo-san."

Ryo gave him a relieved smile. "You're welcome, Reon. Happy Valentines!"


	4. Chocolate-covered Coffee Beans

"Nayuta~? Can I come in?" Ryo knocked on their vocalist's bedroom door.

"...Akebono? Fine, come in."

Ryo carefully opened the door and entered the room. Nayuta was bent over his desk, most likely working on a new song.

"Ne, Nayuta, you know there's a huge pile of chocolates in the living room. Kenken is sorting them out and a lot of them are for you." Ryo said conversationally.

He didn't bother to look up. "So what? You can have em for all I care."

"Really? Yatta! Thanks, Nayuta!"

Nayuta then looked up. "So why are you here?"

"Ah, I came to give you something."

"Hah?"

Ryo held out a small red box. "Here! Chocolates for you."

Nayuta's sharp eyes blinked in slight confusion. "...What nonsense is this?"

"It's not nonsense, it's Valentines!" Ryo said matter-of-factly.

"Don't need it." He muttered, turning back to his music sheets.

"Hmm? Even if they're chocolate-covered coffee beans?"

That made Nayuta pause. He glanced at the self-proclaimed alien with suspicion. "You know I don't accept chocolates during Valentines."

"Fufu~! Only if they're strangers. We're not strangers, we're friends. Come on, take them." Ryo urged, radiating such positivity and confidence that even Nayuta was slightly taken aback.

"...Fine. Give it here." Nayuta grumbled as Ryo handed him the box. It wasn't the first time he accepted something from Akebono after all, he mused.

"Happy Valentines, Nayuta!"

"...Yeah. Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> * Inspired by the trivia that Ryo gives out chocolates during Valentines.


End file.
